rakshasa_streetfandomcom-20200213-history
Bei Luo Shi Men
Bei Luo Shi Men (北落师门) formerly known as Bai Shi Men (白师门) is the Requiem General of Bodhi StreetRakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 19 Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Techniques Guardian Spirit History Past Spirit Army Arc Requiem General of Bodhi Street On the outskirts of Bodhi Street, Bei Luo Shi Men is seen sat back to back with Shi Ling Ming sitting on a pile of defeated departed spirits. Surrounded by numerous departed spirits. He asks how long they plan on repeating it with him, as the old camp behind him is getting a little impatient and begins to shakes his flask.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 18 Telling the departed spirits to come at him at once. Shi Ling Ming easily defeats the departed spirits. Throwing his flask away, he says their better off checking in at another street. Standing back to back with Shi Ling Ming, he says they're closed for the day. Arriving in Mirror Village, he asks a boy and girl who they are. Being informed of their actions by Bai Shui Er, he asks if they saved her and Gou Er's lives. The boy mentions they arrived by accident and asks for forgiveness. Laughing, he claims he likes that. Saying he admires him for using up his spiritual energy to save a departed spirit he has no connections with. He calls out Shi Ling Ming. Telling the visitors Shi Ling Ming is his Guardian Spirit. When Bei Luo asks for their names, the boy introduces himself as Cao Yan Bing. Questioning him being the Flame General, claiming if there's nothing else, leave Mirror Village, as it isn't a place where he can hang around. .]] Later on in Bodhi Street, he throws his Dragon Pole to disrupt the conversation between the Spirit Army and Cao Yan Bing. Greeting Nan Fu Yu, they briefly discuss the past. When questioned shall they reminisce some other time, as there are more important matters. Fu Hu asks if he knows the youngsters behind him, and the news of the Pagoda Tree. Bei Luo doesn't answer him and remains silent. As Fu Yu and Yan Bing begin to argue, Bei Luo tells them to hold it. He informs them regarding Yan Bing he'll resolve the matter by his own means. Telling Yan Bing for them to battle. If he wins he'll let him go and if he loses he'll hand him over to Spirit Army. Mentioning he’s lost spiritual power, they'll fight tomorrow to determine it.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 20 Sat with Nan Fu Hu in the Spirit Army's headquarters. Fu Hu mentions when they last met and claims those were the days. Bei Luo asks if he came to ramble on about trivial matters. Fu Hu mentions he's in Bodhi Street is because of the superiors. Unhappy, he expresses his anger. Asked to calm down, Fu Hu says it's not what he desired. Claiming to be sure of his reaction, he warns him of Hall of Fame, and tells of their reputation. In Mirror Village, sat in front of the Jade Bodhi, he’s interrupted by Bai Shui Er. When she asks if he'll fight Cao Yan Bing, he asks who she wants to win. Shui Er picks Cao Yan Bing. The next day in Bodhi Street, approached by Yan Bing, mentioning he's early. Yang Bing says the earlier it ends, the earlier he can leave. Calling his words brave, he's afraid that he may not be able to leave. Summoning Shi Ling Ming, asked if he'll put on his Spirit Armour, he says there’s no need.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 21 Viewing Xu Chu and Shi Ling Ming's clash, he notices Xu Chu surpasses Shi Ling Ming's strength. Claiming regardless of strength on the battlefield, the arrogant warrior will lose. When Shi Ling Ming prepares to attack Xu Chu with his nun chucks Bei Luo says it's about time he dealt the final blow.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 22 When Cao Yan Bing begins to approach him. Advising him not to come closer he raises pieces of stone from the ground, he mentions his range is 25 meters and fires towards him. Claiming it wasn't enough he constructs a stone fist to attack. Cao Yan Bing avoids the attack and launches a explosive blast towards him. Bei Luo Shi Men constructs a square barrier to protect himself. When Yan Bing shatters the ground Bei Luo questions what's happening, until being trapped in a barrier of flames. Now free he mentions he's underestimated him and fortunately Shi Ling Ming shielded him in time. Claiming it's turn he asks him to raise his guard.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 23 Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Requiem Generals Category:Spirit Army